deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Thane Krios
Thane Krios, one of the most skilled assassins in the galaxy, was born in 2146. At the age of six, his parents gave the young drell to the hanar to be trained as an assassin, as part of the Compact between the two species. He made his first kill at twelve. He met his wife Irikah during an assassination, where she noticed the targeting laser on Thane's target and stepped in to block his shot. Thane was intrigued that a civilian would put her life on the line to save a complete stranger, and later fell in love with her. The hanar released him from his compact to let him have a family, but with no other skills, Thane freelanced his services. Eventually Irikah gave birth to their son, Kolyat, and Thane worked very hard to keep his work and his family life separate. However, some time after Kolyat was ten years old, Irikah was murdered in revenge for a batarian mercenary leader whom Thane had killed. The mercenaries paid the Shadow Broker for his identity and killed Thane's wife because they were unwilling to face Thane himself. Thane traveled back to Kahje for Irikah's funeral and left Kolyat in the care of his aunts and uncles while he hunted down his wife's killers. Thane finished the job, killing everyone involved in his wife's murder. Thane notes that while he has always striven to kill his targets as quickly and cleanly as possible, he took extra time with them. He claims these murders are the only ones where he made the decision that they should be killed, and the only time emotions have affected his actions. Commander Shepard first confronts Thane on Illium, where he had been based for the prior two years, whilst he is on a mission to assassinate Nassana Dantius. While Shepard talks with Nassana to discern the assassin's whereabouts, Thane drops from the ceiling and takes out Nassana's bodyguards before killing her with a pistol shot at point-blank range. He tells Shepard that he hoped this mission would be his last, expecting that he would have been killed by Nassana's guards. He reveals he is slowly dying of a disease which is later revealed to be Kepral's Syndrome. He joins Shepard's suicide mission against the Collectors, perhaps hoping to die in the process, which he feels will redeem him from his past evils. Thane is unusual among drell in that he follows the old polytheistic religion of his species rather than adopting those of the hanar or asari and spends much of his time in prayer and meditation, even within his work. To find a target, he prays to Amonkira, the lord of hunters; when defending another, he prays to Arashu, goddess of motherhood and protection; after taking a life, he prays to Kalihira, goddess of oceans and the afterlife. If Shepard asks how Thane can reconcile his deep spirituality with a violent profession, he explains that the body and soul are seen as separate entities by his faith. Thane sees his body as merely a tool or vessel through which people can choose to commit an act of murder, similar to a gun. While this philosophy spiritually absolves him of his crimes, that convenience is undermined by the eidetic memory native to his species; the ability to perfectly recall every single act of murder he committed over the years has weighed down on his conscience, thus Thane cannot help but to feel regret over his actions. This guilt, combined with an impending death, compels Thane to join Shepard's campaign against the Collectors as a gesture of penance. (Content taken from the Mass Effect wiki.) Battle vs. Sith Assassin (Legends) (by Warl0rd13) Fredrick Fogs walked into his apartment with caution, why wouldn't he? He one of the head scientists for Cerberus's Operation Chronos and was there when the shit hit the fan hard, one moment it was nomal everyone was doing what they should be doing when one of the test subjects woke up and before anyone knew it there was a all out battle with Cerberus on the loosing end, now Fredrick had alot of information on the project on his Omni-Tool and he was going to sell it to the highest bidder, he smirked at the amount of credits he would make he would be set for life now all he had to do was get ahold of one of his friends who were dealing in information broking and set the date for the bidding, he moved to the window of his room and took a look at the Citadel, he would miss it when he left but only a little, he turned and saw something he hadn't seen scence the project went down hill, a Drell assassin that had foiled Cerberus quite a number of times and was presumed dead but the project had brought him back and now he stood infront of him with a M-4 Shuriken in his hand pointed at Fredrick's head, the Drell's name: Thane Krios. "Your Omni-Tool. Now." The Drell ordered with one hand reaching out. "O-Okay, just please dont hurt me." Fogs wanted to be rich but he'd rather be alive than dead so he began to remove the device, or atleast he was. A man in a dark military suit with red goggles where the eyes should be appeared out nowhere right next to Fogs and in his hand was a small handle that extended to bright red beams from both ends, in a lightning fast motion he sliced Fogs Omni-Tool arm and before he could even scream decapitated him and picked the detached arm, and from behind Thane four more appeared and surrounded Thane and began to whisper to each other in a strange language Thane didn't understand but he didn't need to. "I will take that." Krios lifted his SMG towards the assassin, the five whispered to each other and one of them pulled out a assassin pistol and aimed at the back of Thane's head and fired but Thane's kenitic shields saved him from a second death, with the knowledge that they just tried to kill him he opened fire on the one who just shot him, the bullets tore through him and he fell with a slump, other four acted quickly at the one with the Omni-Tool jumped otu the window while one charged at Krios while the others turned invisible, the Sith slashed at Thane who dodged the undisciplined attack with ease and allowed the Sith to thrust at him, he once again avoided it and this time grabed the man by the throat and slit it with his blade, with a small moment of peace he prayed to Amonkira for help in finding his target at then quickly left to give chase. He barely was out the door when another one appeared and threw his blade at Thane who moved out of the way and used his throw ablity on the assassin sending into the wall and breaking his neck, the fight had drawn the unwanted attention of both civilians and C-Sec officers who moved on Thane's location armed and demanding he stood down, unfourtenetly for them the Sith were greatly displeased by the death of their comrads and wanted to take out their vengence, jumping down they cut through everyone that got in thier way, Krios shook his head in disapointment, they were sloppy if you were going to kill to it cleanly with little witnesses but these one just wanted to do the exact oppisite, he used his warp on them and one of them was killed quickly but the other still stood and disapeared from sight, Thane waited and looked around but right behind him the blade came at him, he moved just enough to only have a slash to his left side, it hurt like hell but he would live but then asthough the blade was still under controll it turned in mid flight and came back at Thane slashed at his legs biringing him to his knees, the strike there was on purpose, his foe wanted him to suffer, Thane looked up to see the assassin jumping off a neaby building with him saber returning top him, Thane quickly pulled out his Mantis and fired at the assassin, the bullet hit its mark and the assassin hit the ground with a thud and left a large pool of blood where he landed, Thane moved over and to his relife the Sith had the Omni-Tool, Took the device and prayed to Kalihira for the lives he just took. Winner: Thane Krios! Aftermath: The Sith Assassin Master was worried about his tudents failure, he had sent them to retrieve the item and it was his fault for their failure, his thoughts were cut off when Darth Nihilus entered the room, although he couldn't see behind the Dark Lords mask he could tell he was angry with him before he could try to defend himslef however the Dark Lord raised his hand and drained the assassins energy, he had no time for failures and this one had cost him knowledge of great importence that could have given him a huge advantedge, now that Drell was going to tell his allys everything, now he had no choice but to move his plans forward, this glaxy would belong to him one way or another. Expert's Opinion While the Sith were more brutal and stealthy they wearent as smart or as skilled as Thane who was able toboth out due and out smart his foes. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Cade Skywalker (by Sith Venator) No battle written Winner: Thane Krios Expert's Oopinion None written. To see the origina battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Luger (by So-Pro Warrior) Luger draws her M4 and opens fire at Thane who quickly takes cover and reloads his M-3 and charges towards a nearby wall firing at Luger's position at the same time. Luger pops up and fires a couple of more shots at Thane's position before running out of bullets and quickly jumping through the window to the floor below and recovering with a roll and getting up just as Thane gets to the broken window and fires more shots at Luger but missing her and running out of ammo for his M-3 at the same time. Thane takes out his M9 and jumps down to the floor after her and enters a hallway full of dead Cerberus guards. He goes through the doors at the end of the hallway and finds himself in the lobby of the base, Luger pops out from behind a desk with her M66 and opens fire at Thane but the Kinetic Barriers absorb most of the shots while Thane gets behind some barrels for cover. He leans out of cover and fires off a couple of shots at Luger with one round hitting her in the shoulder before she can get back into cover. Luger quickly switches her gun to the VC32 Sniper Rifle and takes aim at Thane's position and through a crack between the barrles fires a shot hitting Thane in the shoulder. Thane quickly retaliates with more shots from his M-9 Tempest hitting the VC32 and destroying it, Luger quickly ducks down and sees a nearby air duct and heads to hit. After waiting for a couple of minutes and noticing something is wrong Thane cautiously walks to the desk and leans over the counter and sees the air duct. Thane checks it out and quickly begins to crawl through. In the Forest Nearby... A ISA dropship waits patiently at the extraction point with Jan Templar and some ISA soldiers inside of it. One of the ISA soldiers gets sight of movement and aims with his M82 until Luger comes out and then the ISA soldier lowers his weapon. "Luger what took you so long?" Templar asks "Sorry I'm late I ran into some trouble after getting the information Cerberus might have sent one of their operatives and he was good but I was able to get out." Luger says as she gets onto the ship "Well I'm sure he wasn't as good as you." Templar says "Alright pilot get us out of here." Templar orders "Yes Sir." The Pilot replies As the ship begins to take off a shot rings out and Templar is splattered in the face with blood from Luger as her heart is hit and she falls down dead and the flashdrive in her hand falls to the ground with Thane standing on the ground with his M-97 Viper. "Luger NOOOO!" Templar yells in anger. As the ship flys off Thane grabs the flashdrive from the ground and starts heading back to the ship to get back to the Normandy. Winner: Thane Krios Expert's Opinion Thane won this due to his better weapons, and combat experience. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Assassins Category:Alien Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Covert Warriors Category:Science Fiction Warriors Category:Pages in need of Biography Rewrites Category:Mercenaries Category:Alien Fighters Category:Super-Human Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors